Chuck vs The Date
by Mindcheater
Summary: The guys take the girls to see a movie. CHARAH.


**Chuck vs. The Date**

The guys take the girls out to see a movie.

--

"Do we really have to go?" Chuck asks as he is looking through his closet for a shirt.

"Yes. It's been a while since we've spent time with your friends and your sister." Sarah says as she ties her shoes.

"You know, they're your friends too?"

"Even Morgan?"

"Exspecially Morgan."

"Oh, goodie for me."

"Why is everyone always going on Morgan?"

"Do you really want that question answered?" Ellie says, popping her head into the room.

"Uh…I guess no."

"Morgan and Anna are waiting in the living. Hurry up you two." She says as she leaves.

"Which one?" Chuck asks as he holds up a red striped shirt and a blue shirt.

"Blue." Sarah answers.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably be dead or dating Casey." Sarah says laughing.

"Two of my worst night mares."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After parking the car, Ellie and Devon lead the way to the movie theater, Anna and Morgan follow close behind and Chuck and Sarah are in the rear.

"So how's this gunna work out?" Chuck asks.

"What do you mean? We're going to see a movie."

"I mean, should I buy you pop corn and candy and stuff?"

"It's a date, Chuck, of course you are."

"Right. So do you want me to put my arm on your shoulder during the movie?"

"Do whatever you think is appropriate for a date at the movies."

"Okay."

They both stop walking while the others walk to the ticket booth.

"And don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Your hand is moist."

"Yeah, that happens when I'm freaking out."

Sarah kisses him on the cheek.

"Relax."

"Hey, lovebirds, hurry up!" Awesome yells to them.

Chuck and Sarah run over to them.

Awesome hands them their ticket and they head inside.

"Okay, so the movie doesn't start for another 15 minutes so…"

Before Ellie can finish her sentence, Chuck and Morgan are racing to the game area.

"When will they ever grow up?" Ellie says while rolling her eyes.

Chuck and Morgan insert quarters into a fighting game.

Three minutes and 6 quarters later, Chuck's fighter kicks Morgan's fighter in the head, defeating him.

"HA! I win! You lose!" Chuck mocks.

"If only you could do that in real life." Sarah says.

"If only. Then I could defend you from all the evil villains in the world."

"Ah yes, I would be your Mary Jane or Lowes Lane."

"Oh god Chuck, you turned her into a nerd!" Ellie says, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I never meant to turn you into a nerd." Mocking sadness.

"It's okay, we'll find a cure for, together." Mocking hopefulness.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Okay, now I want to play one of these games." Sarah says.

"Let's play mini basketball, it's easy." Chuck says as he's about to insert a quarter into the machine.

"No, let's play that duck shooting game." Sarah says as she looks at the last game in the row and the corner of the room, obv iously there so little kids won't see it.

5 minutes later, the girls are comforting Sarah after losing to Chuck.

Then they walk over to get popcorn and candy but Chuck walks slowly behind.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asks.

"You let me win." Chuck says softly.

"I'm not very good at video games." Sarah answers.

"But you're good at aiming a gun."

"I didn't want to blow my cover. It would look a little suspicious if I shot every duck."

"Right."

"Would you like a rematch?"

"I would actually."

Sarah sighs. "Let's not ruin a good night over a stupid video game, huh?"

"Okay, we'll just have a rematch some other day when you're not scared of me beating your butt again." Chuck says, changing the mood.

"Scared? I'm not scared of anything."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sarah clenched Chucks hand as the killer in the movie sneaks behind his next victim with an axe in his hand.

Chuck looks down at his and Sarah's hands together. He rubs his thumb over Sarah's hand.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" Sarah whispers, removing her hand from Chucks.

"No, it's fine."

Sarah moves her hand back over to Chucks.

Chuck offers her some popcorn.

She reaches her hand in and pulls out popcorn and M&Ms.

"How'd you know I liked popcorn with M&Ms?"

"I know more than you think about you."

By the end of the movie when the survivors are rescued and are telling the police what happen, Sarah has her head on Chucks shoulder and Chuck has his arm around Sarah.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Awesome parks the car infront of Sarah's hotel. Chuck and Sarah get out. Sarah says her good byes.

She whispers something in Ellies hear before she leaves.

Chuck walks Sarah up to her room.

"So how'd we do?" Chuck asks.

"We did great. It was a great date, cover or not."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, you know, besides you letting me win , it was fun."

Sarah pulls Chuck into a kiss as they walk into the room. She pushes the door closed with her hip.

She pulls away, pushes him on the bed, and climbs atop him.

Chuck has this stunned look on his face.

"I thought we could work on your aim." She says before leaning down to kiss him again.

They quickly start to remove each others clothes.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ellie looks at her watch.

"Maybe someone should go see if Chuck is coming back." Morgan says.

"Trust me, he's not. He's gunna spend the night."

"Awesome." Awesome says as he starts up the car and drives away while things heat up in Sarah's room.


End file.
